Rien qu'une fois, pour être sur
by Daiya-chan
Summary: Lorsqu'on est ivre, on dit parfois des choses qui dépassent notre pensée... A moins que ce soit volontaire ?


Même si ça fait partie de son caractère, je le trouvais sileLcieux. On avait décidés d'aller fêter la réussite de notre dernière mission avec Naruto, Lee, Negi, Chôji, Shikamaru, lui et moi. Sasuke n'avait pas daigné venir. On boit, on mange, on rigole, mais il ne dit rien, comme d'habitude. Je n'ai compris que très récemment pourquoi ce silence et ce caractère taciturne me turlupinait autant. Personne ne le sait, mis à part Hinata.

 _Je l'aime…_

Ses yeux sont tout le temps cachés derrières ses lunettes sombres. J'ai cru un jour apercevoir leur couleur qui m'apparue doré. Mais je n'en suis plus sur. J'aimerais bien vérifier… Il a décidé de boire, lui aussi. C'est rare de le voir faire ça, surtout lorsqu'il y a du saké sur la table. Mais il ne s'est pas privé. C'est sa quatrième coupe de boisson. Mais il semble bien tenir l'alcool. Moi, je n'en ai bu que deux. Et je crois que ça me suffit. On essai tous de garder un peu de viande séchée avant que ce glouton de Chôji n'avale tout. Naruto et Lee n'arrêtent pas de bouger dans tout les sens. Shikamaru est devenu un peu rouge. Je crois qu'il a un peu trop bu. De toute façon, il est déjà une heure du matin. Il faudrait peut-être songer à rentrer, non ? C'est Negi qui a dit à tout le monde de rentrer chez soi. Je me suis levé et étiré en baillant. Shikamaru a payé la note. J'imagine bien sa tête quand il se réveillera demain, avec un mal de crâne pas possible, et verra que tout son argent a disparu. Je ri intérieurement. Mes yeux se posent sur lui. Il me regarde, je crois. Ses lunettes ne m'aident pas. Mais j'en suis quasi sur. Il sort. Inconsciemment, je le suis. Une fois dehors, une brise légère souffle et me fait frissonner. Je monte le zip de ma veste que j'avais ouverte plus tôt dans la soirée. Je tourne la tête vers la gauche et je le vois. Pourquoi est-il encore là ? Les autres sont déjà partis. Il ne reste plus que nous deux. Je déglutis et décide de m'approcher. Je m'arrête à moins d'un mètre de lui. Je le vois plus près que d'habitude. Assez pour remarquer que ses joues sont un peu roses. Il est vraiment mignon comme ça… Je me sens rougir moi aussi. Il retire ses lunettes et se frotte les yeux.  
« Je crois que j'ai trop bu… »  
J'ai sursauté lorsqu'il a prononcé ces mots. Il a brisé le calme agréable qui s'était installé. Je penche légèrement la tête. Il tourne la sienne vers moi. Ses yeux… Ils ne sont pas dorés mais ambres. Une couleur magnifique… Ses pupilles se reflètent dans les miennes, me prenant totalement au dépourvu. Je ne bouge plus. Je profite simplement de cet instant que je n'espérais plus. Son regard m'enivre, me transporte, me fait fondre…  
« Emmène-moi chez toi.  
\- Hein ?  
\- J'ai bu… Je ne peux pas rentrer comme ça.  
\- M… Mais… »  
Sa demande m'a choquée au plus haut point. Il m'a parlé avec tant de sérieux. Il s'approche pour ne plus être qu'a quelques centimètres de moi. Mon cœur s'accélère tellement rapidement que mon souffle n'arrive plus à suivre et se saccade. Il a toujours ses yeux encrés dans les miens. Je ne m'en lasse pas mais… Ça me trouble et je n'arrive plus à raisonner correctement. Si bien que je ne remarque pas tout de suite qu'il s'approche de plus en plus.  
« Shino… Qu'est-ce que tu… Fais ? »  
Il ne me répond pas. Seulement, il pose sa main droite sur mes yeux. Je suis paralysé. Il ne m'a jamais vraiment touché si ce n'est en mission pour les premiers soins. Je sens sons souffle s'abattre sur mon visage, puis plus précisément sur mes lèvres. Je ne peux pas y croire. C'est un rêve ! Ça ne peux pas se produire en vrai, si ? Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Je sens quelque chose se poser sur mes lèvres et… Je crois bien que ce sont les siennes. Il m'embrasse. Il m'embrasse vraiment ! Pour de vrai ! Tout mon corps se couvre de frissons et, par reflexe, j'ouvre la bouche pour parler mais il en profite et y glisse sa langue. C'est doux… Et langoureux. Je me sens léger, et terriblement bien. Je veux que cet instant dur pour toujours… Mais il s'arrête en laissant toujours sa main devant mes yeux.  
« Shino… Tu… »  
Je n'arrive presque plus à parler. Je sens qu'il s'approche de mon oreille. Il y susurre quelques mots.  
« Emmène-moi chez toi, Kiba… »  
Il enlève enfin sa main et je peux de nouveau le regarder dans les yeux. Ils baignent dans une luxure à moitié exprimée, les faisant briller.  
Je ne sais pas comment on est arrivés là. Juste qu'après qu'il m'ais demandé de l'emmener chez moi, on s'est retrouvés devant ma maison. Le trajet a totalement disparu de mon esprit. On entre. Je suis encore secoué par ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure. Il me passe devant, observant les détails de mon salon. Mes parents ne sont pas là on dirait. Tant mieux. Je n'aurais pas aimé leur présenter Shino alors qu'il est ivre et qu'il vient, accessoirement de m'embrasser ! Il se tourne une nouvelle fois vers moi et me sourit. Je vois le plus beau visage de l'univers avec les plus beaux yeux de l'univers et les plus belles lèvres de l'univers qui me sourit. Je dois rêver. Je me pince, rien qu'une fois, pour être sur. Il rit doucement, amusé par mon comportement je suppose.  
« Kiba ?  
\- O… Oui ?  
\- Ce n'est pas un rêve tu sais ?  
\- J'ai… Remarqué oui.  
\- Ne fais pas cette tête…  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tête ? »  
Il rit de nouveau. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est la première fois que je l'entends rire comme ça. Je crois que je suis habitué aux choses étranges maintenant… Je gonfle les joues et fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi rit-il ?  
« Rien… Elle n'a rien ta tête. »  
Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse du bout des lèvres, me faisant de nouveau frissonner.  
« Shino… Tu te comporte vraiment bizarrement…  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Rien c'est juste que…  
\- Je t'aime… »

 _Impossible…_

Mes yeux s'écarquillent d'un coup et ma mâchoire se décolle. Non… Il ne peut pas avoir dis ça ? C'est… Impossible ! Jamais il ne pourrait ressentir ce que je ressens depuis bientôt deux ans et me le dire comme ça ! Ivre en plus ! Non, non ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !  
« Qu'est-ce que tu raconte, Shino ? »  
Ses yeux sont brumeux. Il baille. Comment peux-tu bailler dans un moment pareil, crétin ! Il vacille un peu. Je le maintiens droit.  
« T'as besoin de dormir… Viens, on monte.  
Je l'emmène dans ma chambre. Il s'écroule sur le lit et, en trois secondes, je l'entends ronfler.  
J'ai mal au crâne. L'alcool ? Ou l'abus de café qui m'a gardé éveillé toute la nuit ? À moins que ce soit la nuit en elle-même. Il s'est passé tant de choses… Toutes que j'ai encore du mal à admettre. J'ai mal au crâne… J'entends quelqu'un descendre. C'est Shino. Mes yeux passent sur la pendule : Midi vingt. Je me lève et m'étire puis me dirige vers l'escalier pour l'attendre en bas. Il semble bien réveillé, lui au moins !  
« T'as une salle gueule. »  
Ça y est ! C'est bien lui, Shino Aburame, le gars qui a la fâcheuse, très fâcheuse, habitude d'être trop franc. Je bous intérieurement.  
« Sympas venant de la part du mec qui devient ivre après quatre coupelles de saké !  
\- Je n'étais pas ivre.  
\- Qu… Quoi ?  
\- Je n'étais pas ivre. »  
Une fois de plus, mon visage se décompose. Il… N'était… Pas… Ivre ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ?  
« Tu ne l'étais pas ?  
\- Non.  
\- Mais alors… Tout ça, là… Tout ce qu'il s'est passé… »  
Il se tourne vers moi et me sourit. Un sourire triste…  
« Ça aurait été plus facile de te faire croire à un abus d'alcool… Mais… Je ne me sentais pas de te mentir… »  
Shino… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend depuis hier ?  
« Et… Tout ce que tu m'as dis…  
\- Ecoutes Kiba, ce n'est pas du tout le moment…  
\- Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu m'as fais volontairement croire que tu étais ivre, tu m'as embrassé, tu m'as dis que tu m'aimais pour après me laisser en plan et t'endormir comme un lâche et je ne dois rien dire !?  
\- Kiba…  
\- Si seulement tu avais pris le temps de m'écouter, de me parler tu aurais sur que… »  
Les mots se coincent dans ma gorge. J'ai les larmes aux yeux. Il me regarde, médusé. Il m'énerve ! Je sors en trombe de chez moi, le laissant seul. Je ne sais pas où je vais, je vois flou, mais je m'en fous. Je ne veux plus le voir…

 _Crétin… Crétin… Crétin !_

Je suis dans le parc, sur une balançoire. La brise sèche lentement mes larmes. Shino… Il m'a mentit et s'est moqué de moi. Il s'est servit d'un mensonge idiot pour se servir de moi, pour me tromper, jouer avec mes émotions, avec mes sentiments… Shino… Celui que j'aime… Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait aussi mais n'était-ce pas un autre mensonge pour noyer le premier ? Il me fait tourner en bourrique puis il me déstabilise, m'abandonne lâchement et me fait souffrir par-dessus le marché…  
« Pardonnes-moi… »  
Je ne l'ai pas vu arriver, ni sentis. Mais il est là, devant moi, ses yeux me fixent, pleine de désespoir et de regrets.  
« Comment tu peux me demander de te pardonner après ça ?  
\- Je suis désolé…  
\- Ça ne suffit pas, Shino ! »  
Je me redresse en un bond. Les chaînes de la balançoire tintent un peu. Je le regarde, les yeux pleins de colère mais… Je n'arrive plus à lui en vouloir. Ses yeux me rendent fou. Je ferme les miens, tentant de rester concentrer.  
« Kiba je…  
\- Tais-toi ! »  
Etrangement, il obéit. Nous restons silencieux quelques minutes durant lesquelles je pèse le pour et le contre. Au bout d'un moment, je soupire de découragement et rouvre mes paupières. Il m'observe toujours, attendant surement quelque chose de moi.  
« Comment je peux encore te regarder en face et me dire que tu es celui que j'aime ? Tu peux m'expliquer ? »  
Il fait les yeux ronds un instant et me fait un sourire doux.  
« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…  
\- Dépêche-toi de trouver une raison, que je puisse t'embrasser imbécile ! »  
Ses pupilles se contractent. Il fait un pas vers moi.  
« Tu me pardonnes ?  
\- Oui… Pourquoi ? »  
Allez ! Dépêche-toi !  
« Parce que je t'aime… »  
Je bascule en avant et l'embrasse. Il passe ses mains derrière ma nuque et se colle encore plus à moi. Je me sens revivre. Mon cœur bat à la chamade et j'entends le sien qui cogne dans sa poitrine. On s'enlace sans se lasser, on s'embrasse sans s'arrêter et je me dis qu'heureusement… Heureusement que tout ça n'est pas un rêve.

* * *

Je sais, je sais, je sais que je dois écrire la suite de ma première fic mais... J'arrive vraiment pas à me concentrer dessus pour le moment  
Gomen, gomen, gomen ! m(_ _)m  
J'espère que ça vous aura quand même plus ('~')  
Hugs !


End file.
